Glicinias TanMuiValentineWeek
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: "Un grupo de hadas hace accidentalmente que los habitantes de una pequeña ciudad se enamoren unos de otros." Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.


"TanMui Valentine Week"

"Glicinias"

Argumento: "Un grupo de hadas hace accidentalmente que los habitantes de una pequeña ciudad se enamoren unos de otros."

Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.

Advertencias: El concepto fue tomado del blog de escritores, en la sección "Ejercicios de escritora, haz una historia con esto" más la historia a continuación si es de mi pertenencia.

Kimetsu no yaiba no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para su autora y distribuidores.

_Las hadas son los mil pedazos en que se rompió la primera risa de un bebé_. Tendría que haber un hada por cada niño, pero cada vez que uno de ellos deja de creer en las hadas, una de ellas muere.

[…]

Las hadas son tan pequeñas, que sólo tienen espacio para un sentimiento: por eso o son buenas, o son malas. Si se apagan, dejan de existir y sólo podrían revivir si un niño no deja de creer en ellas

—_Peter Pan y Wendy_ de **James Matthew Barrie.**

Cansada de que sus amigas desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, Mana la más pequeña de todas las hadas decidió ponerse a llorar sobre uno de los árboles de aquel lugar.

Era tan pequeña que sus sollozos no eran audibles entre los ruidos cotidianos, entonces las lágrimas mojaban las ramas y nuevamente se perdían.

Era bien sabido que los niños ya no creían en la magia como antes, con todos esos nuevos juegos la inocencia se perdía cada día. Y la gente grande se mostraba orgullosa de ello, como si dijeran _"¡Que niño tan inteligente!" _y ella solo podía llorar, esperando quizás ser la próxima hada que se fuera hacia quién sabe dónde.

Cuando se cansó de llorar, un sentimiento nuevo la llenó por completo, y empezó a jalarse los cabellos uno por uno, demasiado frustrada, las hadas no acostumbraban a golpear a nadie, mucho menos a ellas mismas. Pero entre golpe y golpe cayó hacia atrás, nuevamente estaba frustrada.

En su posición, la entrada que conducía al interior de un hogar humano estaba abierta. A Mana jamás le llamaron la atención los humanos ¡Ellos hacían desaparecer a sus amigas!

Pero la curiosidad la invadía y dejó aquel árbol para acercarse a su interior.

Los hogares humanos eran tan bonitos y coloridos, claro ellos no tenían el brillo de las luciérnagas por las noches ni alas con las cuales elevarse, por esa razón debían estar tan enojados.

Nuevamente una idea se presentó ante ella, era tan simple que comenzó a reír, se encontraba muy feliz. Para que sus amigas hadas dejarán de desaparecer, solo tenían que presentarse ante los humanos.

Ella era muy lista.

_¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_¿Y si ella desaparecía?_

Contemplando aquella posibilidad, sus pequeños pies tocaron una madera perfectamente pulida. Ese era el espacio de uno de los hijos de la especie, podía deducirlo por la imagen que se encontraba sobre el pequeño cielo azul que había adentro. Los niños humanos eran diferentes de los adultos, algo en esa imagen le recordó a sus propias amigas.

Si ella no podía mostrarse ante los humanos, ellos sentirían el poder de las hadas, entonces las reconocerían.

Y un pequeño tintineo sonó en la habitación.

Glicinias, la flor que puede espantar a los demonios, hermosa y letal. Se decía que en ellas vivían pequeñas hadas esperando jugarle una broma a quien intentara arrancarla.

Y de ser ese el caso, ¿porque las malditas hadas lo hicieron con Tanjiro?

Cuando Muichirou supo que Tanjiro se accidentó en un lugar lleno de Glicinias, aunque solo había estado inconsciente. Pero se había despertado actuando distante con él.

No le importaba si todos en los alrededores a los territorios del cuerpo de cazadores de demonios se habían puesto de acuerdo para actuar extraño las últimas dos semanas. El pilar de la niebla no perdonaría a ninguna hada que le haya dicho algo a Tanjiro que lo alejara de él.

La información había llegado a de una fuente confiable, hace unos dos días.

Mientras visitaba a Tanjiro en la finca del pilar del insecto.

—Parece que las cosas se animaron mucho en el pueblo, he visto muchas parejas jóvenes. —dijo Tanjiro acariciando el cabello de su hermana, quien estaba a su lado.

El jardín era un lugar agradable para pasar el rato, todos habían salido a comer unos bocadillos. Después de todo, aún estaban en recuperación.

—Que afortunados —dijo Zenitsu, tal vez algún día Nezuko-chan y yo seamos una de esas parejas. ¿Qué dices Nezuko-chan? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Tanjiro mostró una sonrisa aterradora.

—Zenitsu, come otra bola de arroz, no debes hablar mientras comes. —dijo Tanjiro y con fuerza empujó una bola de arroz por la boca de su amigo.

Tokito quien estaba silencioso detrás de Tanjiro, no entendía cuál era el alboroto. La gente se casaba todo el tiempo, aunque era cierto que con la cantidad de bodas que se estaban planificando, junto con el agrupamiento de muchas personas en un lugar apartado. La aparición de demonios de bajo nivel también incremento en la zona.

—Eso es cosa de hadas, hacen que los animales se suban unos arriba de otros. —dijo Inosuke sin preocuparse por lo que dijo, y siguió comiendo en su lugar.

Zenitsu se rio, como si aquello fuera absurdo.

—Oh, ¿entonces dices que todas las parejas nuevas que vimos en el pueblo son el resultado de la magia de las hadas? —Preguntó Zenitsu con algo de burla—. Sabía que te criaste en la montaña, pero hasta tú deberías saber sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

—¡Ya te dije que una vez pise una cochinilla! —dijo Inosuke.

—Inosuke, las hadas no exi—dijo Tanjiro, pero Inosuke tapo su boca antes que pudiera continuar. Como el hermano mayor, él no podía creer en cuentos para dormir, eso era para los más pequeños.

—No lo digas, las hadas podrían vengarse de ti por ello. —dijo Inosuke. — Siempre hacen estas cosas, pero creo que ahora solo quieren llamar la atención.

—No dejare que te lastimen, Tanjiro. —dijo Muichirou aferrándose a su brazo, Nezuko lo imito y abrazó a su hermano.

—¿Ah? Chicos, o es para tanto es solo una leyenda.

—¡El rey de la montaña sabe que existen! No es bueno molestar a las hadas, ellas se vengan. —dijo Inosuke.

Tokito pensó que si existían demonios, lo de las hadas no sonaba tan extraño.

Por eso es que arrancaría cada Glicinia que encontrará con tal de encontrar al hada que había cambiado a Tanjiro, sentiría el poder de su aliento.

Aunque al arrancarlas se expondrán a más demonios, no importaba. Tanjiro valía el pelear con todos ellos.

Un día después de iniciada su caza de hadas, Oyakata-sama mandó a decirle que no podía exterminar las glicinias, que solo se concentrará en los demonios de la zona.

Tanjiro seguía evitándolo, y todos susurraban a sus espaldas.

Solo tenía una opción.

—Muichirou-kun ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Tanjiro desde su cama.

Era de noche y él debería estar buscando demonios por la zona, pero en su lugar se había escabullido en la finca del pilar del insecto, directamente a donde Tanjiro y sus amigos dormían.

Aunque tanto Inosuke y Zenitsu fingían dormir para no arruinar su momento.

—Tanjiro, necesito saberlo ¿qué te dijo esa hada en contra mí? ¡Seguro son mentiras! ¡La encontraré y la matare! —dijo Muichirou con angustia.

—¡No tienes que hacer eso! —dijo Tanjiro, un poco apenado de hablar de ello con sus amigos ahí. — No me dijeron nada malo sobre ti.

—¿Entonces por qué me evitas?

Tanjiro estaba sonrojado.

—Porque verás…¿Recuerdas lo que Inosuke dijo sobre las hadas?

—¿Ellas se vengaron de ti? Dime quien fue, iré por ella y te traeré su cabeza. —dijo Muichirou con un tono de voz tan amable que disfraza su amenaza.

_Aterrador,_ pensó Zenitsu desde su cama.

—¡No tienes que cortarle la cabeza a nadie, estoy bien! —dijo Tanjiro. — ¡Es solo que creo que es mejor si te lo muestro!

Y Muichirou estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Muichirou no esperaba que Tanjiro lo besara.

Si bien era el primer beso para ambos, no estuvo menos cargado de sentimientos. Era evidente su interés por Tanjiro desde aquella misión en la aldea de los herreros, pero no sabía que tan recíproco eran sus sentimientos.

Apenas se habían tocado los labios, y ambos sentían que sus caras ardían. Así que Muichirou lo beso de regreso.

Muichirou quería darles flores a las malditas hadas.

—Así que tus movimientos son más rápidos ahora. —dijo Tokito.

—Oh te escuche llegar desde la entrada, en realidad no soy tan bueno.

—¿Entonces todo este tiempo me has estado evitando porque te gusto? —Pregunto Tokito.

—Oye no lo supe hasta que esa hada intento usar su magia conmigo, pero solo ayudo a que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

—Bien, entonces ¿podemos ir de la mano como esas parejas que vimos? —Pregunto Tokito en un tono tan dulce que derritió el corazón de Tanjiro.

—¡Cl-claro que sí!

—¿Y no besaremos más de ahora en adelante no?

—¡Muichirou-kun!

—Solo te advierto que es el principio ahora hazme un lugar en la cama.

—Muichirou-kun no puedes hacer eso. —dijo Tanjiro.

Zenitsu pensó que algunas personas eran afortunadas.

Inosuke pensó que el tenia razón, las hadas hacen que los animales se suban arriba de otro, como el pilar de la niebla sobre Gompachiro en ese momento.


End file.
